GMA 7 Program Schedule
GMA-7 Program Schedule Weekdays * 4:30 am - (replay) * Mon: Reporter's Notebook * Tues: I-Witness * Wed: Alisto! * Thurs: Tunay na Buhay * Fri: Born To Be Wild * 5 am - Unang Hirit * 8 am - Hunter X Hunter S3 * 8:25 am - Yo-Kai Watch * 8:50 am - Invincible Teacher * 9:15 am - Fighter of Destiny * 9:45 am - The Other Kingdom * 10:15 am - Kapuso Movie Festival * 11:30 am - Ang Forever Ko’y Ikaw * 12 nn - Eat Bulaga! * 2:30 pm - Ika-6 na Utos * 3:25 pm - The Stepdaughters * 4:15 pm - Hindi Ko Kayang Iwan Ka * 5 pm - Wowowin * 6:30 pm - 24 Oras * 7:50 pm - Sherlock Jr. * 8:35 pm - Kambal, Karibal * 9:20 pm - The One That Got Away * 10:05 pm - * Mon-Thurs: Fight for My Way * Fri: Bubble Gang * 11:05 pm - GMA News World (11:20 pm every Fri) * 11:35 pm - * Mon: Front Row * Tues: Alisto! * Wed: Tunay na Buhay * Thurs: Reporter's Notebook * 12:05 am - The 700 Club Asia (11:50 pm every Fri) * 12:35 am - Station Message Sign Off Saturday * 4:30 am - Light Up * 5 am - Lifegiver * 5:30 am - Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko * 6 am - Pinoy M.D. * 7 am - Gaist Crusher * 7:30 am - Gyrozetter * 8 am - Joker * 8:25 am - Angry Birds Toons with Stella & Piggy Tales * 8:50 am - Doraemon Movie * 9:15 am - Dragon Ball Z * 9:45 am - Maynila * 10:45 am - Sarap Diva * 11:30 am - Eat Bulaga! * 2:30 pm - Ika-6 na Utos * 3:20 pm - Tadhana * 4:20 pm - Wish Ko Lang! * 5:05 pm - Imbestigador * 6:05 pm - 24 Oras Weekend * 7:05 pm - Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kuwento * 8:05 pm - Magpakailanman * 9:55 pm - Celebrity Bluff * 10:55 pm - I-Witness * 11:40 pm - Midnight Horror Stories * 12:40 am - The Global Filipino * 12:55 am - Station Message Sign Off Sunday * 4 am - In Touch with Charles Stanley * 5 am - Jesus The Healer * 6 am - Pororo * 6:30 am - Thomas and Friends * 7 am - Gaist Crusher * 7:25 am - Gyrozetter * 7:50 am - Ultraman Ginga S * 8:15 am - AHA! * 9 am - Born To Be Wild * 9:35 am - iBilib * 10:05 am - Kapuso Movie Festival * 11:55 am - Del Monte Kitchenomics * 12 nn - Sunday PinaSaya * 2:30 pm - Dear Uge * 3:30 pm - GMA Blockbusters hosted by Edu Manzano * 5:30 pm - 24 Oras Weekend * 6 pm - Sirkus * 6:30 pm - Daig Kayo ng Lola Ko * 7:30 pm - All Star Videoke * 8:30 pm - Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho * 10:30 pm - SNBO (every 4th sunday of the month; Stories For The Soul) * 12:30 am - Diyos at Bayan (11:30 pm every 4th sunday of the month) * 1:30 am - Station Message Sign Off Category:GMA Network Category:GMA News and Public Affairs Category:GMA Network shows Category:Program Schedule Category:GMA Entertainment Content Group